


When did you realize it?

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: To The Moon (Common House Divergence) [3]
Category: Magic ex Libris - Jim C. Hines, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eva being a dork, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Friends to Lovers, Neil being a dork, fandom reference, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Eva have a heart to heart that involves lots of direct quoting and paraphrasing of various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did you realize it?

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs the same night as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1573670).

Neil sits down on couch as Eva curls up next to him. 

"I love you." 

"I know," he says softly, shifting an arm around her. 

She glances around at the apartment briefly and he realizes she's taking an inventory like she's playing the "What's different?" game they sometimes play on the job for laughs. "We moved in together without realizing it, didn't we?" 

He laughs. " _You_ didn't realize it, Eva. You were too busy trying to keep me compartmentalized as just a friend. I know that scare changed your mind, but what made you realize you were in love with me?" 

"That first night when Dr. Shah took the phone from me because I was about to flip out on Rob. It's a good thing she took the phone from me when she did because I'm pretty sure I would have told him to screw the client because I don't want to live without you." 

He has to grin at that image. "I think he would have realized you weren't thinking straight if you did say that. You aren't one to lose your cool all that often." 

"Still not something I would be proud of telling our boss." 

"Well, it didn't happen, so you're fine." He pauses and looks at her mischievously. "And now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" 

She leans into him. "Put you somewhere you can't get hurt and where I can't lose you." 

He kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> First quoting is Star Wars. 
> 
> The second is The Hunger Games.


End file.
